


When the Woman that You Love

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Это возможно перенять чужие воспоминания? – спросила Ариадна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Woman that You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Woman that You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150719) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013.  
> Вычитка: ratacate ♥

Когда Ариадна впервые увидела Мол в одном из своих снов, ее проекции впали в бешенство. Среди этого безумия Артура несколько раз пырнули ножом, а Имс оказался погребенным под горой беснующихся тел.  
Ариадна потеряла Мол из виду.

***

Артур никогда не спрашивал, что произошло. Причина была проста: когда они очнулись, объект уже поднимался с гостиничной кровати, сжимая кулаки и жаждая их крови.

Имсу подбили глаз, место удара сначала посинело, потом почернело, и наконец стало темно-фиолетовым и распухло (такие синяки держатся дольше обычных и никак не хотят проходить). Ариадна оттащила мужчину к кровати, а Артур ударил его головой в переносицу и, скорее всего, сломал объекту нос. 

Затем они убегали из отеля – хотя внешне бегство выглядело, как целенаправленная прогулка по служебной лестнице к черному ходу. Снаружи их ждал кусачий морозный воздух.

***

Во второй раз на Ариадне было красное платье, обхватывающее плечи и струящееся вдоль ног. Она чувствовала себя диснеевской принцессой, ей было неудобно, рядом с Артуром и Имсом она выглядела маленькой девочкой, решившей поиграть в переодевания, – и тем не менее, ее послали взламывать сейф, потому что именно она строила этот сон.

Сейф находился в пустой комнате. Толстый ковер любезно заглушил звуки ее шагов. Она провела пальцами по блестящему боку – можно было просто сорвать дверь, но этот безрассудный поступок наверняка привлечет к ним ненужное внимание. Артур научил ее вещам, о которых Кобб даже не упоминал. Когда ты находишься в чужом подсознании, за тобой постоянно наблюдают. 

Она начала крутить диск, прислушиваясь к негромким щелчкам, – и совершенно не услышала шаги позади себя.

– Ты даже не знаешь, почему это смешно, – сказала Мол.

Ариадна почувствовала, как что-то холодное поползло вниз по позвоночнику, моментально лишив дыхания и вогнав в ступор. В ушах шумело, и она могла слышать только лихорадочный стук собственного сердца. Кажется, спустя бесконечность ей наконец удалось вздохнуть. Ариадна повернула голову.

На Мол было черное платье, темные волосы едва касались плеч, глаза пылали.

***

Когда Ариадна увидела Мол в первый раз, она узнала, каково это, когда нож пронзает твой желудок.

***

Когда Ариадна проснулась, они покинули дом на Калифорнийских холмах, принадлежащий очень богатому и очень плохому человеку. Ариадна следовала за Артуром, а Имс прикрывал их отход. В Чикаго, сразу после перелета, она тихим безжизненным голосом выдала всю информацию, которую они нанимались украсть, слегка удивляясь, что смогла что-то запомнить.

Когда они закончили, Ариадна стояла посреди улицы, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Вокруг сгущались сумерки; Имс переминался с ноги на ногу, выдыхая теплый воздух в сложенные лодочкой ладони; Артур стоял, скрестив руки на груди, с нейтральным выражением лица. 

– Мне нужен перерыв, – сказала Ариадна.

***

Артур как-то сказал про Мол с печальным сожалением: «Она была милой». Только эти слова Ариадна и запомнила. _«Милая»…_ Такое описание совершенно не подходило женщине, которую она видела во сне. Тихие грустные слова заставили Ариадну усомниться в истинности воспоминаний Кобба.

***

Она думала вернуться в Париж, спросить Майлза, существует ли возможность, чтобы чужие воспоминания просочились в ее сны, или она просто стала еще одной жертвой извлечений. Майлз предупреждал их всех, и не раз: способность манипулировать сознанием не означает, что они понимают все возможные последствия.

Однако Ариадна не смогла заставить себя купить билет.

Мол была дочерью Майлза, и, возможно, поэтому ее лицо так гармонично вписалось в сознание Ариадны. На столе Майлза стояла цветная фотография – на ней Мол улыбалась полуденному солнцу, ее взгляд был золотым и светлым.

Вот почему Ариадна отправилась в Калифорнию. Кобб оставил слишком глубокий след в ее жизни. Все, случившееся с ней, было его виной, так что Ариадна не думала корить себя за то, что собиралась переложить свои проблемы на его плечи.

***

Дети играли на улице перед домом. Ариадна испытала чувство смутно похожее на дежавю.

– Это невозможно, – отрезал Кобб, сжимая стакан с водой до побелевших костяшек. Ариадне он его так и не отдал. – Оно так не работает. Нет.

***

Из-за того что это было невозможным, Ариадна полетела в Бостон к Артуру. Оттуда они полетели в Прагу, чтобы встретиться с Имсом, а затем втроем отправились в Токио. Вся поездка прошла в странном тяжелом молчании.

Ариадна спала только во время перелетов. Низкое гудение двигателей и тихая возня пассажиров позволяли ей парить на грани сознания. Такое состояние не приносило отдыха, но означало, что она не спит. Как раз это и было ей нужно.

Артур погрузился в исследования. Когда он сосредотачивался на ворохе бумаг, разложенных поверх небольшого подноса, между его бровей залегали две морщинки. Имс пил неприлично дорогой первоклассный алкоголь и добродушно флиртовал с экипажем, перекатывая в пальцах счастливую покерную фишку.

– Это твой тотем? – спросила Ариадна. 

Он посмотрел на нее одну долгую секунду, а затем улыбнулся уголком рта:  
– Это секрет, не так ли?

***

Она лежала на гостиничной постели рядом с объектом. Светлые волосы девушки разметались по плечам, ногти были покрыты нежно-сиреневым лаком. Ариадна закрыла глаза: _«Это невозможно. Невозможно»._

Артур воткнул иглу ей в запястье.  
– Увидимся на той стороне.

***

В третий раз Ариадна увидела Мол в холле огромного старого театра, созданного из реальных воспоминаний и воображения. Секреты таились в только что увиденной постановке – история об ужасных вещах, которые может сделать могущественный человек.

Ариадна стояла, прислонившись к стене, теребила рукав платья и лениво размышляла, стоит ли ей говорить Артуру, что пора поработать в местах попроще, потому что она устала от бальных платьев. Она подняла глаза, пытаясь найти среди проекций Артура и Имса, и вместо них наткнулась взглядом на Мол. Та стояла посреди зала, вся в белом.

– Здравствуй, – сказала она с легкой знающей улыбкой. – Ариадна.

В этот раз не только проекции пришли в бешенство – весь сон разрушился вокруг них.

***

– Я должен знать, что не так, – сказал Артур.

Ариадна отрицательно мотнула головой. Черт, она сама хотела бы знать.

***

Она не знала, был ли это рок Артура (верить в людей, которые на самом деле этого не заслуживают) или он просто настолько доверял ей. Он не стал втягивать ее в неловкий разговор и подробно объяснять, почему не хочет, чтобы она работала с ними над следующим делом.

Они доехали до аэропорта на одном такси. Сидя между Артуром и Имсом, Ариадна глядела сквозь лобовое стекло. Она знала, что существует риск потерять себя во снах. Она не была готова потерять все остальное.

– Куда направишься? – спросил Имс, когда они стояли в очереди на досмотр.

Ариадна дотронулась рукой до груди, где во внутреннем кармане лежал билет до Парижа.  
– Домой, наверное.

***

В некотором роде это было ложью. Париж не был ее настоящим домом – только местом, где она останавливалась дольше всего. Но проще дать городу имя, которого он не заслуживает, чем объяснять под пристальным взглядом Имса, каково ей жить неприкаянной и в то же время пытаться создавать иллюзию постоянства.

Самолет приземлился чуть позже трех часов утра. Ариадна вышла в тишину, темноту и холод, поймала такси, чтобы добраться до съемной квартиры. Она не появлялась там почти шесть месяцев, но не могла заставить себя перестать платить ренту.

Ей всегда казалось правильным иметь такое место, где можно было бы спрятаться – просто на всякий случай.

Внутри было так же темно и холодно, но здесь Ариадну окружали ее вещи. Это немного успокаивало – даже если каждый раз, когда Ариадна закрывала глаза, она видела, как Мол наблюдает за ней.

***

Майлз согласился встретиться, потому что был добрым человеком и с глупой опрометчивостью любил и верил во всех своих учеников.

Они сидели в маленьком кафе, не похожем на то, куда Кобб привел ее во сне в первый день их знакомства. Зонтики были зелеными с тонкими желтыми полосками, кованые железные столики и стулья – покрашены белой краской. Ариадна смотрела в свою чашку.

– Я немного волновался за тебя, – мягко сказал Майлз. Даже несмотря на то, что он тоже был в Лос-Анджелесе и Ариадна думала, что у них с Коббом хорошие отношения, всегда есть подводные камни.

– Я в порядке, – сказала она, выдавливая улыбку.

– Чем ты занималась?

– И тем, и этим. – Это не было ложью, но и правдой тоже не было. 

Майлз протянул руку и накрыл ее ладонь, лежащую на столе. У Ариадны не было семьи; было бы слишком смело предполагать, что Майлз относится к ней так же, как она втайне думает о нем. Он напоминал ей Кобба, или того, каким Кобб мог бы стать.

Глядя в его добрые глаза, она поняла: ничего говорить нельзя. Она не может поступить с ним так.

***

Вернувшись к себе в квартиру, она поставила ПЭСИВ на кофейный столик, села и уставилась на него.

Она очень удивилась, когда узнала, что не так уж невозможно заполучить себе устройство. Она думала, все будет гораздо сложнее. Услышав ее вопрос, Артур приподнял бровь, но Ариадна пожала плечами, улыбнулась (она была такой молодой шесть месяцев назад) и сказала: «Мне нравится тренироваться».

Возможно, Артур должен был сказать, что даже это может стать опасным – но он не стал. Может быть, решил сделать ей поблажку.

В любом случае, Ариадна ни о чем не жалела. Во снах – а сны были настолько яркими, что пугали ее, – Мол держала Ариадну за руку, а ее губы ласкали мочки ушей. 

Подумав, Ариадна открыла кейс и взяла иглу.

***

Тогда Мол спросила ее: «Знаешь ли ты, что значит быть любимой?»

Ариадна не знала и не поняла, что это значит.

***

Она открыла глаза в гостиной Кобба. В гостиной _Мол._ Она увидела мебель и картины на стенах; справа была кухня, медная посуда висела под потолком. Она чувствовала, как легкий ветерок, долетающий из открытого окна, касается ее щек.

Мол откинулась на спинку дивана, мягко улыбаясь.

– Это не мои воспоминания, – сказала Ариадна. – Это не может быть настоящим.

– Нет такого понятия как настоящие воспоминания, – сказала Мол, поднявшись и сделав шаг вперед. – Ариадна. Chere. Все воспоминания создаются.

В холодном свете реальности, могла сказать Ариадна, даже самый идеальный образ, созданный во снах, не соответствует оригиналу. Что-то может потеряться – какой-то запах, чувство, звук, – а что-то выйдет слишком совершенным.

Тело Мол было теплым, она пахла духами и мылом. У нее была родинка на шее, которую Ариадна не замечала до сих пор. Она излучала спокойствие и была совершенно не похожа на монстра, созданного измученным виной сознанием Кобба. 

– Я не понимаю, что это, – сказала Ариадна.

Мол запустила руку в ее волосы, провела по шее, плечам. У Мол были такие красивые руки. Она наклонилась и поцеловала Ариадну в лоб. 

– Ты поймешь.

***

Когда Ариадна открыла глаза, она лежала на кушетке, свернувшись калачиком, ее щеки были мокрыми от слез. Она не издала ни звука, просто вытащила из руки иглу и смотрела в окно, пока опять не смогла нормально дышать.

Она смотрела, как Париж окутывает тьма и зажигаются манящие огни.

***

Она понятия не имела, где находятся Артур и Имс в данный момент. Они собирались остановиться в Момбасе, чтобы встретиться с Юсуфом перед тем как взяться за следующее дело. Она не могла сосчитать разницу во времени, но решила позвонить во что бы то ни стало, даже если на другом конце провода поздняя ночь.

Артур ответил на звонок после третьего гудка, произнес нейтрально:  
– Слушаю?

– Это возможно – перенять чужие воспоминания? – спросила она.

Наступило молчание. Ариадна услышала, как Артур вдохнул, потом выдохнул, на заднем плане были слышны звуки большого города, мерный разговор Имса с Юсуфом. 

– Перенос воспоминаний возможен в очень-очень редких случаях, – наконец сказал Артур. – Ты будешь знать, что это не твои воспоминания. Они не будут ощущаться как твои.

– Хорошо.

Наплевав на хорошие манеры, Ариадна повесила трубку, не попрощавшись. Артур перезванивал ей два раза в течение пяти минут. Она проигнорировала его звонки – так и сидела на кровати, закрыв глаза.

***

Мол, которую она видела в голове у Кобба, не была настоящей. Ариадна поняла, что верит в это свято, как в устройство мира.  
То была не Мол.

***

Ариадна провела день, бродя по Парижу. Ее не покидало чувство, будто она пытается что-то найти. Она прошла мимо университета, остановилась у ступеней, по которым поднималась и спускалась тысячи раз.

Она никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, засевшего где-то в районе лопаток – будто ее что-то ждет.

В те первые дни, когда все было новым, ярким, необыкновенным, Кобб показал ей, на что она способна. Рассказал, что есть сотня правил, но основных принципов не так много. 

Один из них – никогда не ходить в сон без кого-то, кто бы присматривал за ней. И затем она, конечно, узнала о Мол, потому что увидела, как Кобб нарушил основное правило.

Если бы он его не нарушил, Ариадна, возможно, тоже не стала бы.

***

Вернувшись в квартиру, она нашла спрятанную в буфете бутылку вина и выпила один бокал. Вино не было ни хорошим, ни плохим, ей просто было нужно чем-то занять себя и успокоиться.

Затем она легла на диван и ввела иглу себе в руку.

***

Ариадна увидела Мол в своем сне в четвертый раз (или это был пятый? – она уже сбилась со счета) в белом гостиничном номере с разбитым стеклом на полу и перевернутой мебелью. Что-то кольнуло в груди, боль была обжигающей и острой. Она сжала кулаки, вспоминая как это было.

– Ты уже узнала, что значит быть любимой? – спросила Мол.

Ариадна обернулась на тихий бархатный шепот. Мол сидела на краю постели, одетая в белое. Казалось, чистый белый свет окутывал ее тело. Жгучее чувство у Ариадны в груди заставило ее опустить плечи и издать тихий крик. 

– Почему ты это делаешь? – на не собиралась выдавать страх, который бился в уголке ее сознания. Страх, что Мол – нечто большее, чем просто мысли или воспоминания. Ведь если исключить невозможное, все остальное, даже маловероятное, должно оказаться правдой, так?

– Это не ответ. – Мол протянула руку. – Иди сюда.

Миновав битое стекло, Ариадна подошла к Мол и подала ей руку. Она не понимала, почему это делает, но не могла остановиться. Внезапно Ариадна страстно пожелала, чтобы Мол была той, кто нашел бы ее в Париже. 

– Любимый, – сказала Мол, поцеловав Ариадну в ладонь и согнув пальцы. – Любимый – это тот, кто видит тебя насквозь. И никогда не бросит тебя. 

Мол перевернула ее руку и поцеловала костяшки, затем взглянула на Ариадну и улыбнулась.  
– Скоро.

***

Единственным, в чем Кобб был предельно честен, была информация об очевидных опасностях извлечения. Опуская некоторые тонкости, вроде существования в сознании другого человека, он все же прямо сказал: извлечение – дорога, которая ведет к безумию. Если не быть осторожным.

Ариадна была осторожной и сознательной. Она крепко держалась за реальность, окружала себя реальными людьми, а не фантазиями. 

Это не имело смысла, потому что Мол выбрала ее. Теперь Ариадна, несмотря ни на что, будет следовать за ней, куда бы Мол ее ни позвала. Ариадна провела день в библиотеке, изучая все, что смогла найти про извлечение и заимствование снов. Статей было немного, и они не особо помогли, и – самое главное – они не смогли объяснить, почему ее сердце бьется так сильно, будто хочет вырваться из груди.

***

Только перед сном Ариадна вспомнила про свой тотем. Она достала из кармана маленькую фигурку слона и сжала в руке, пока металл не стал теплым.

Фигурка опрокинулась так, как и должна была. Однако Ариадна не избавилась от гнетущего чувства. Реальность на самом деле была более зыбкой, чем она привыкла думать.

***

Только спустя какое-то время Ариадна осознала, что начала воспринимать проблему по-другому. Теперь дело было не в недостатке помощи. Она поняла, что никто не сможет ей помочь, потому что помогать ей не нужно.

Как-то Артур рассказывал, что сознание людей по-разному реагирует на внешние воздействия. У большинства людей оно не особо гибкое, чье-то – более подвижно, и лишь единицы способны крутить и гнуть свое сознание так, как это необходимо для извлечения, а после – возвращать в исходное состояние. Они ломаются первыми, и Ариадна начала думать, что, возможно, она построила слишком много и зашла слишком далеко. 

Шагая по улице, она поддалась порыву и позвонила Артуру. Она не спала два дня, но ПЭСИВ так и стоял на кофейном столике, и она понимала, что ей придется идти до конца.  
– Кто быстрее всех сгорает? – спросила она.

Артур немного поколебался, но в итоге ответил:  
– Обычно это архитекторы. Твой… Их вклад в создание сна слишком велик. 

Ариадна повесила трубку. Она посмотрела на небо и падающий снег – и улыбнулась.

***

Когда Ариадна открыла глаза, она стояла рядом с окном в неизвестной квартире. Мягкий утренний свет пробивался сквозь тонкие развевающиеся занавески.

– Где я? – спросила она.

Мол подошла к ней, обняла за талию и прижалась всем телом к ее спине. Ариадна почувствовала ее мягкую грудь и тепло кожи. Дыхание Мол коснулось ушной раковины. 

– Это моя первая квартира. Я жила здесь, когда была студенткой. Я так гордилась ею.

Возможно, кто-то другой поинтересовался бы у Майлза, как выглядела первая квартира Мол. Однако Ариадна знала, что дело не в этом. Мол не обманывала, и это не имело смысла и было правдой

– Мне было интересно, придешь ли ты.

– Я должна знать.

Мол рассмеялась и поцеловала Ариадну в висок. Ее губы были мягкими и горячими, большой палец очертил ровную дугу у Ариадны на животе. Реальная жизнь никогда не сможет сравниться со снами по глубине и насыщенности красок. У Ариадны было чувство, как будто на ее нервных окончаниях играет виртуоз; ее тело словно вибрировало на высокой частоте, недоступной для человеческого слуха.

– Позволь мне научить тебя, – прошептала Мол. Ее рука прошлась по плечу Ариадны и нырнула под воротник блузки.

***

Самое ужасное, думала Ариадна, вертя иглу между пальцев, что какой-нибудь умник может пошутить про некрофилию. Вот только воспоминания не могут быть живыми или мертвыми, они просто есть.

И Мол наполняла Ариадну, пока она не почувствовала, что ее кожа готова лопнуть. Прекрасная, грозная, восхитительная – она всегда ждала ее, стоило Ариадне закрыть глаза.

***

Мол подвела ее к кровати, надавила на плечи, заставляя сесть. Она освободила Ариадну от рубашки и джинсов и отбросила их в сторону, ее пальцы двигались с невероятной легкостью, словно они были любовниками уже много лет. Мол сняла свое платье и встала против солнца, она выглядела почти недосягаемой, и Ариадна хотела ее больше всего на свете.

– Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, – сказала Мол, опускаясь на колени между разведенных ног Ариадны и обхватывая ее бедра ладонями. 

Секс у Ариадны был, и он ей нравился. Но такого с ней еще не случалось. Сны, подсознание – все было отброшено в сторону, ее сердце и дыхание были готовы остановиться в любую секунду, нервные окончания посылали совершенно противоположные сигналы всему телу.

– Я никогда, – сглотнув, произнесла Ариадна. – Я никогда не была любимой.

Мол расцеловала внутреннюю сторону бедер, ее дыхание обжигало. Дрожь пробежала у Ариадны по позвоночнику, и Мол сжала губами клитор сквозь хлопок белья. Даже если это всего лишь сон, Ариадна выбирает его, потому что хочется узнать, что случится дальше. 

– Позволь мне показать тебе, – сказала Мол.

***

Язык Мол изучал Ариадну снаружи, пальцы – изнутри, под ее ртом и руками Ариадна задыхалась. Со стороны доносились какие-то звуки, но Ариадна не сразу смогла понять, что их издает она. Каждая часть ее тела говорила на еще не придуманном языке.

Ариадна запустила пальцы в волосы Мол, пытаясь выразить свои ощущения, потому что ей не хватало слов. Мол накрыла ее собой; Ариадна была мокрой и дрожала, по ее чувствительной коже то тут, то там проскакивали маленькие разряды. 

Мол целовала Ариадну, как будто все время принадлежало им – и возможно, так оно и было. Ариадна могла бы вычислить разницу во времени во сне и в реальности. Рассчитать, какой ей отпущен жизненный срок, когда часы превращаются в месяцы, а годы – в бесконечность. Мол сжала ее грудь, прихватила нижнюю губу, и в этот момент вечность показалась Ариадне одним мгновеньем. 

– Вот что это значит, – сказала Мол, прижимаясь губами к ее губам. Ее голос был низким и хриплым, губы скользили вдоль подбородка к шее. – Вот что значит быть любимой, моя дорогая. Вот что это значит.

Когда два человека дышат в унисон, вселенные взрываются и рассыпаются на осколки, возникают заново и выворачиваются наизнанку.

– Да, – вздохнула Ариадна. – Да. _Боже._

***

Когда Ариадна выскользнула из сна обратно в реальный мир, за окном светало. Там она лежала у Мол на груди, слушая эхо ее сердцебиения – здесь она лежала у себя на диване в парижской квартире.

Поморщившись, Ариадна поднялась на ноги и вытащила иглу из руки. Кожа слегка горела: она выставила таймер на большее время, чем следовало. Она не испытывала вины, в ее груди зрело нечто невероятное, и глупо было волноваться о таком маленьком правиле.

Ариадна коснулась пальцами нежной кожи на шее, провела по груди и плечам, гадая, найдет ли там синяки, когда посмотрит в зеркало. Гадая, имеет ли это вообще значение, потому что ее кожа никогда не забудет ни рот Мол, ни ее зубы – даже если следы исчезнут.

Ариадна вцепилась руками в волосы. Она не знала, что делать дальше, поэтому просто встала и пошла в душ, решив раствориться в горячей воде.

***

Стоя под душем, она поняла, что впервые за долгое время чувствует себя отдохнувшей, что неясное ощущение в районе лопаток ушло и она опять может дышать свободно.

***

В тот день она позвонила Артуру. Он, Имс и Юсуф были в Чили, выполняли какую-то работу для дочери человека, впавшего в кому после несчастного случая, произошедшего при сомнительных обстоятельствах. Ариадна слушала, как он рассказывает детали дела, и улыбалась. Ей этого недоставало, она могла это признать.

– Думаю, я готова вернуться, – сказала она.

– Ты уверена? – голос Артура никогда не выдавал его эмоций, когда он этого не хотел, но ей показалось, что она услышала намек на облегчение и даже счастье в присущей ему осторожной манере.

Разглядывая себя в зеркало, Ариадна нашла засос на шее. А еще у нее был собственный ПЭСИВ.  
– Я уверена, – ответила она. 

Кто скажет, что есть сон, а что – реальность? У Ариадны могло быть и то и другое. Если она захочет.


End file.
